Sednept
Sednept '''is a character in Holy Piercer: Unlimited, known under other names such as '''Sedna Neptune '''and '''AE 23120518, she is a shy and timid girl with the abilities related to water. She was created in an angelic laboratory in Mars when the pact of planets ended alongside the war. She was raised by angel scientists and was at an early age trained to use her hydrokinetic powers. She was made to be what Archangel Gabriel called "Terraformer", a bioengineered creature taken from both human and angelic genes with the power over certain elements that are essential in terraformation. History When The Dragon and Saint Vladimir signed the monumental peace treaty to end the ever so ancient war between Heaven and Hell, the "pact of the planets" was also put to rest. The Pact of the Planets was made by both The Divine and The Devil themselves in order to avoid the anger of their mother, The Starmistress, who had allowed their war but would not tolerate their war going any further beyond Earth. The idea of the Pact of the Planets was simple, neither Heaven nor Hell could use any celestial body aside from Earth. Now that the war was over, the pact had no more use and so the archangel known as Gabriel would use this to his advantage, taking what knowledge there was and creating a laboratory on the planet Mars, there he would have many experiments, especially in genetic editing. His plans went mostly unnoticed and with enough time he would end up creating the creatures known as "Terraformers", beings capable of harnessing certain elements, made from both human and angelic genes. Sednept was born like all water-based terraformers, in a spherical artificial womb floating atop a deep saltwater pool. While many of the other children would die before birth, others failing to use their aquatic powers and drowning, Sednept was one of the few to survive, and as a result was taken in. There she was tested to use her powers, she learned how to swim before she learned how to crawl, her baby muscles grew rapidly in strength, and later she would learn how to control her powers. Sednept had a caretaker, a nephilim named Laura Jones, Laura would become her mother-figure, caring for her, cherishing the small little child and encouraging her with love to learn her powers as opposed to the others, who would force the small terraformers to learn their powers. Laura's style of teaching yielded superior results compared to the other caretakers, Sednept being more capable of harnessing the waters more efficiently. When she and her "siblings" were seven, they were taken to a testing site on Earth in order to sharpen their abilities and make them more suited to fit the name "terraformers". Unlike her siblings Sednept didn't want to go into the ocean, as despite being a body of water it was too foreign, she was not used to Earth, she was used to Mars, but with a nudge from Laura she entered the ocean. There her true potential awakened, with testing on Earth Sednept managed to learn how to manipulate massive amounts of water, and much to the surprise of her siblings, she even learned how to shape the weather with the use of the ocean. Finally when she and her siblings were ten years old, they were all given a massive task, terraform Mars. With water taken from the Garden of Eden, her siblings flooded the planet, others pounded the planet's crust, others reshaping the atmosphere. Sednept would help in the creation of the weather and the forming of the oceans, and in six days Mars was a new planet. On the seventh day a massacre would happen, Archangel Gabriel had no more use for the "first generation of Terraformers", and had them all killed. Laura would escape with Sednept to Earth, no one in the Martian facility caring enough to chase after her and the last terraformer. Holy Piercer: Unlimited Trivia * Sednept's name comes from two names involved with the sea, Sedna, a witch from Inuit mythology, and Neptune, the roman god of the seas. * It appears that some time before Unlimited, Sednept and her mother would meet The Leviathan and The Gargantuan. * Sednept is a widely popular character in the Japanese side of the Holy Piercer fandom, voted 2nd in popularity polls. * Despite her rivalry with Maelgaea, she is heavily shipped with him. Category:Holy Piercer Character Category:Females